enigmafandomcom-20200215-history
Enigma (chapter)
Enigma (エニグマ, Eniguma) is chapter 40 of the ǝnígmǝ manga. Summary Standing in front of Sumio and the other participants lying on the ground, ǝnígmǝ proclaims the e-test over. He takes everyone on a "trip" to three years ago, when "destiny" began. Sumio opens his eyes to find himself immersed within the Yūyami High School festival. There, he spots all the participants, albeit younger, frolicking the hallway. Walking up next to him are younger versions of himself and Shigeru. He overhears Shigeru amazed at the number of people around them, while he overhears himself wanting to head to the festival's maid cafe. Sumio is appalled and believes he may be inside someone's memory. Suddenly, Sumio's throat is slashed and he is transported inside the announcement room of the school. There, a strange presence appears and proclaims that he is unfit, that he'll finish him. Sumio realizes this memory is from the day the phantom killer struck. As Sumio tries to figure out whose memory he is in, suddenly he is transported onto the ill-fated Queen Airlines Flight 510. He initially spots the captain and first officer calling "Mayday" for a hijack onboard and requesting an emergency landing, where a young man has caused harm to the crew and passengers. Sumio turns around to find panicked passengers and realizes he is inside the plane of the incident relating to the passwords, that the person whose memory he is in rode on the plane. Sumio spots the alleged hijacker, the same strange presence from earlier, standing in front of him. Just as the plane crashes into Iriai Coast, Sumio closes his eyes. He opens his eyes to find himself sitting in front of a desk injured with a man confronting him on his selfish behavior of saving himself only. The man alleges the hijacker yelled out his own name. Sumio is horrified of the thought that he was the hijacker. With many fingers pointing down on him, people deem that his crime has been the worst crime in Japan's history, and that justice will be served. He is ordered to be incarcerated at the Yūyami Prison as an S-class criminal, put in an isolated cell with all contact with the outside world cut off from him. At this moment, chains start to wrap themselves around Sumio as he is confined to a chair. As Sumio pleads for his innocence, a mask is put around his mouth. From behind Sumio, ǝnígmǝ proclaims that he was the one, the one who, on February 29 on flight Q-510, sitting in the seat where Ryō Kurisu was supposed to sit, A24, the plane had a HIJACK. ǝnígmǝ reveals himself as Sumio Haiba's classmate. Finishing him, Sumio realizes his name is K'''. The rest of the e-test participants wake up to find themselves inside a room with ǝnígmǝ's cell in the center at the Yūyami Prison, where he reveals himself. Horrified, Shigeru drops her Reward note, revealed to have read '''Reunion (再会, Saikai). Sitting inside his jail cell confined with chains buckled around his wrists and ankles is Kirio Imizuka, with the same hand pattern as described of ǝnígmǝ, both on the front and the back of his right hand. The rest are shocked that Sumio knows him, while Shigeru is in disbelief. Kirio breathes out, then points to Sumio with his patterned hand. He gives him a failing mark of 32 points for doing too much alone. Raising everyone's nerves, Kirio continues to reveal everyone else's scores for the e-test as follows, in increasing order: Moto Hasekura: 43 for being too scared Aru Mizusawa: 48 for messing around with his outward appearance Hiina Kujōin: 55 for being a shrew Takemaru Sudō: 61 for being too uncooperative Jirō Matsurigi: 69 for being too hardheaded, AND Shigeru Kurumiya: 88 for becoming more feminine Kirio reflects that despite the scores, overall, each participant did well in their own way. He declares all participants clear, having escaped from destiny and passed the e-test. Sumio, still in disbelief at Kirio's true identity, he tries to ask him what's going on, what happened after he transferred schools, and why he can talk now. Reaching his patterned hand out to Sumio, Kirio strangles him and proclaims that he'll be the one talking, and that if he plots to go against him, the "king", he'll kill him. Sumio is still in disbelief, having remembered him from the past as a different person, and that ǝnígmǝ is really a monster inside of Kirio. Suddenly, a flame appears in front of Kurisu carrying Matsurigi. Smiling, Kirio claims that they can't even talk in Matsurigi's state and promises to grant his Reward: Shadow Transformation Recovery (影化の回復, Shadō ka no kaifuku). Everyone's black marks start to disappear. Finally back in his conscious, Matsurigi realizes that they've all escaped after all, delighting Kurisu. Kirio notes that the Reward came from the one participant who experienced the e-test before, and that his strategy was to use the Reward to heal everyone so that no one needed to be afraid to get reckless. Immediately, Matsurigi recognizes Kirio's voice from the end of the past e-test two years ago, to which Kirio notes himself having straightened out a little since. Kirio then begins their promised "discussion". He starts by stating he had been incarcerated in this prison from being caught in a trap by a certain man's self-interest, that his pride and dignity had been taken away from him as a result. He states his goal, the reason he brought everyone here: To "escape" and to seek "revenge on the culprit... for everything". Characters in order of appearance #Kirio Imizuka #Sumio Haiba #Moto Hasekura #Shigeru Kurumiya #Hiina Kujōin #Ryō Kurisu #Aru Mizusawa #Takemaru Sudō #Reverend Scott (memory) #Ami Yumikawa (memory) #Jirō Matsurigi (memory) #Cannibal (memory) Navigation Category:Chapters